Witch Hunter Robin: Eve of Witches
by EilayAdnayVolieay
Summary: Post-Series, possible RobinxAmon. Takes place as Robin and Amon are escaping the factory. Robin is supposed to be the 'Eve of Witches', but what exactly does this mean? And when she finds out, will she embrace her destiny, or turn her back on it? R&R.
1. Prologue

**A/N**: Well, this is going to be my first ever attempt at writing a Witch Hunter Robin fanfiction. So, though your constructive criticism is appreciated – please try and be as nice as you possibly can. I haven't (at this time) actually seen the very last few episodes, since I'm not there yet, but I know everything that generally happens (Curse you, Anime Insider Episode Guide! Yeah, I used to subscribe to that magazine, and never realized I might actually one day get to WATCH Witch Hunter Robin, so I read it because the show sounded cool.), just not the exact quotes from people, or the exact way it happens. So, if it's a bit off, please forgive me for it — hopefully, the rest of the story will make up for it.

**Spoiler Alert**: Though this is probably pretty obvious, considering this takes place AFTER the series as a sort of continuation, for the first chapter, I will say this. This story will contain potential spoilers to the end events of the series. If you have not seen the last episodes (I'd say things pick up from episode 11 on to the end) and you don't have an idea as to what happens already (due to reading an episode guide, like me, or something similar), and you DO NOT want the end events spoiled — wait until you've watched the rest of the series before reading this story.

**Disclaimer**: Witch Hunter Robin doesn't belong to me. The characters, the settings, the story... they all belong to Sunrise, Bandai Visual, and Bandai Entertainment. The characters belong to the original author/creator, NOT me (unless by some freak chance I add in an OC that I create myself, which, if I do, I will specificially mention.) No copyright infringement is intended. This story is for my enjoyment, and the enjoyment of whoever chooses to read it, only.

**Witch Hunter Robin: The Eve Of All Witches**

_EilayAdnayVolieay_

Chapter One: Prologue

The fire spread quickly, engulfing most of the factory in a matter of seconds. The screams from the still captive witches could be heard, but they must be ignored. They were nothing but tortured souls now – incapable of living outside of the factory, incapable of doing anything. Putting an end to the suffering was the only humane thing left to do.

Karasuma fled the factory before it exploded, glancing back once more in the direction of where Robin and Amon had stood. Though she found it difficult to understand, she knew that she had to make the others believe that the two were dead. Robin, as a witch, would always be hunted if it was made known that she had survived. Particularly considering what destiny seemed to have in store for her, she would never be able to rest peacefully. And Amon... he had agreed to be her protector. In the eyes of the world, the two had to be considered dead, or they would never have a chance at survival.

As she finally made it outside, she jumped to get as far away from the factory as possible as the flames finally caused the building to explode. She fell to the ground, rolled back to a sitting position, and stared back at the flames as they grew higher. All she could hope was that Robin and Amon had made it out, as they had intended.

"...Amon and Robin. Are they?..." Dojima asked, walking towards Karasuma. Karasuma looked down at the ground.

"I don't know. It doesn't really matter." She hated sounding so indifferent — she had worked with Amon and Robin. She knew them, to a point, and if they had actually died... there was no way she would sound like this. But even if they hadn't, it was true what she said. It didn't matter — they would be gone regardless.

Dojima said nothing, only smiled faintly, as if she knew somehow of their plan. Perhaps she did — that Karasuma should sound so uncaring and indifferent wasn't very likely if it was a known fact they had died. They could only hope that the STN, the police... anyone that would still be looking for them, wouldn't search for the bodies. After the intense explosion the factory had just experienced, if they were still in the building, it was a good possibility that there wasn't anything left of them anyway.

"Please be alright," Karasuma whispered, just loudly enough so that only she could hear it. She closed her eyes tightly, as if silently praying for their safety, before standing up and looking towards the other members of the STN-J she had come to know.

Michael, finally allowed out of the building, stood looking on at the factory in apparent shock. Sakaki looked sad — he had grown to accept Robin as a part of their team, and he had always looked up to Amon.

Amon, who had always come to get Sakaki out of tight spaces when it came to hunting witches. Amon, who had always been the one thinking straight, the one who acted as a sort of leader to them.

Dojima was still smiling as if she knew everything, and Karasuma shook her head, glancing back once more at the flames.

"Let's go." She said after awhile. "There's nothing left for us to do here." Michael and Sakaki almost appeared shocked, but did not object as they turned their back on the factory for the last time.

—

The flames around them were giving off intense heat, the smoke still managing to make its way in their lungs. Robin covered her mouth in hopes of blocking it out, but it was no use.

Amon looked once more at Karasuma's retreating back as she ran from the building. She did not look back at them, and he knew that if they made it out alive, she would not be the one to give away that they had survived. He turned back and saw Robin staring around her, watching the flame rise up and nearly engulf them. He had made a promise, a commitment — he would protect her as he had said he would.

"Let's go." He said to her, beginning to move forward in the opposite direction of where Karasuma had went. Robin nodded, and began to follow. They began running, but Robin stopped, closing her eyes tightly. Amon noticed she was no longer following close behind him, and began walking to where she had stopped. "What's the matter?" He asked her, sounding concerned.

Everything around her had become suddenly blurry, so she grabbed her glasses from her pocket and put them on. When her vision did not improve, she realized it wasn't her power that had dulled her sight — it was the pool of tears in her eyes, threatening to spill over. She reached up and wiped them away, hoping Amon wouldn't notice. It was a lost hope. She put her glasses back on, and smiled faintly.

"The smoke is just hurting my eyes a little, that's a—" The sound of part of the factory behind them exploding cut her off, and they started moving again, realizing the risk once more. Amon stayed behind Robin this time, seeming to be ensuring that she did not stop again until they were outside.

He was suddenly shouting something at her, but Robin could hear nothing. She couldn't hear the sound of the flames crackling, couldn't hear any of the witches screaming from within the factory. It wasn't until she felt the weight of Amon's body hitting her, knocking her to the cold ground outside, that she realized what he had been saying.

Landing on the ground hard, she felt her breath being knocked out of her. When she could finally breathe freely again, she reached her hand up and put it on her forehead, closing her eyes. All she wanted was to stop the world from spinning...

Behind them, the flames surrounding the factory grew higher, more intense in their heat. The black smoke from the fire was coming off in extreme waves, polluting the air. Amon realized he was still above Robin, and carefully moved off of her, making sure not to hurt her in the process.

Everything that had happened in the past few days, all came down to this moment. It would be so easy to walk around to the front of the building, and show everyone they were alive. To tell them they had survived the fire — they were okay.

And yet doing so would be dooming Robin to a future of — nothing. As soon as they realized she was alive, they would surely kill her. Even if they stopped the hunters sent after her, more would come. There would always be people in the world with a resentment towards witches. Even Amon, who had come to accept Robin — to believe that she, despite being a witch, deserved to live — even he still carried a resentment towards witches.

Robin stood up and walked over until she was standing next to Amon. She refused to look back at the factory.

"Please, let's just leave now. I... I can't stay here any longer, or I might..." She trailed off, suddenly allowing the emotions she had allowed to be bottled up inside of her out. Tears were now flowing freely from her eyes, and she turned away, not wanting to be seen. Feeling guilty, as though he could have somehow prevented her emotional pain, Amon reached out for her. Robin backed away, and before he could stop her, she was running from him.

He understood her need to be alone — some people needed others around them when they were sad, to feel comfort. Robin wasn't that kind of person — she was the type to sit alone, in the dark, crying silently. Yet now wasn't the time for such royalties — they had to leave, and quickly.

"Robin!" He called out, trying to stop her. She glanced back at him, appearing apologetic, before continuing to run. Amon slammed his fist into a tree nearby, frustrated. He may have understood her desire to be alone, but there was no time. And for her to be alone...

—

It wasn't much longer until Robin stopped running, breathing heavy and looking back. She could still see the glowing flames at the factory, but if Amon was still there, she didn't see him anywhere. She fell to her knees on the ground, wrapping her arms tightly around herself as she sobbed freely.

It was one thing to find out that her existence was so important to so many people. Yet another to find out she had helped bring people like herself to a place to be tortured. Even harder to find out that the people she had grown to see as friends, would never be able to see her again. That they would have to believe she was dead — gone, forever.

Growing up in Italy, she had been sheltered from many aspects of the world. Perhaps it had been in her best interest at the time, but now, she was still only a kid in many ways. Finally meeting people she could be around, rely on to a point if necessary, and even that was being taken away.

All of this, because she had an important destiny before her. Kurosawa, the doctor who had taken the lives of the sinful and used his power to give that energy to the lives of the innocent, had asked her if she would embrace her destiny. At the time, she had no idea of what her destiny might be. She hadn't even been sure if such a thing truly existed. Now she knew, that at least for her, it did. It had been decided before she was even born — it had been the only reason she was born.

The perfect witch. The Eve of witches. It was so vague! How was she the Eve of witches? What was expected of her? To have children, to create more witches in the world? Or was it meant for her to commit the new original sin? Was she just as destined to doom witches as she was to save them?

_I wonder... what the others would think of us, if they knew we were running. Would they agree it was the right thing to do? Or... would they think we were acting only as cowards? If... if they knew that we were alive, would they one day hunt us? I'd like to think... that it wouldn't even be possible. That we were safe. But... Amon... _

"Robin?" Robin heard her name and turned, seeing Amon kneeling behind her. She sighed and looked back at the factory. Some of the flames had been put out, though the building was beyond saving.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have run off. This isn't... the time for that." Robin said calmly. Any emotions she had been releasing previously were now back inside of her, bottled up until the next time she couldn't keep it within any longer. Amon stared at her for a moment longer, appearing as though he wanted to say something. Instead, he stood up and began walking away.

"Come," He called over his shoulder. "We have to leave here before they try and search the rest of the premises." Robin nodded and stood up to follow. With one last glance in the direction of where the other members of the STN-J were, she whispered "Goodbye," quietly, as the wind carried her voice away. With that last goodbye, she followed Amon silently.

—

"Do you think we will be safe here?" Robin asked, looking around. Amon had taken her to an abandoned house that he said Nagira had suggested to them. Though she trusted Amon's brother not to disclose their location to anyone that would be looking for them, it didn't mean that they would necessarily be safe in a location he recommended.

"I don't think we'll be safe anywhere as long as we remain in Japan. However, it will be difficult to leave Japan without being identified. We need to come up with a plan — perhaps get new identities entirely, if we can get the right people to assist us. For now, we're as safe as we're going to be, and at least we can be comfortable and aware of anyone sneaking up on us." Amon glanced out the window — they were just on the outskirts of the main city.

"You better get some rest," Amon told her after awhile. "You can take the bedroom through that door. I think I'll stay up for awhile yet." He dropped a bag down at her feet, and upon taking a look at it, Robin realized it was some of the clothes she had left behind.

"Thank you." She replied quietly, grabbing the strap of the bag and taking it into the room Amon had pointed to. Amon nodded to acknowledge he had heard her, before turning to stare back out the window.

Robin closed the door behind her and looked around the room. There was one large window next to the bed, it's corners filled with cobwebs from not being cleaned or even touched in such a long time. The room itself was very musty, and, feeling herself get stuffed up, Robin opened the window allowing the fresh air to drift in.

_Some day... I won't have to hide. When that day comes, I'll... I'll come back. I promise, I will. _Robin sighed and began getting changed into some nightclothes. Tomorrow was a new day.

**A/N**: This isn't overly interesting or great, I realize, but give it a chance — it is only a prologue so to speak for the story. And again, I realize that the beginning could very well be a huge inaccuracy, since I haven't actually SEEN the episode in question, but give it a chance. Any constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated! (As long as you offer some form of advice, and don't just say it sucks, and that's it. Just because hearing something sucks doesn't really help me improve.) R&R regardless of what you have to say!


	2. A New Beginning

**A/N**: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter or was planning on it. If you leave an email or are signed in to the website, I'll reply to your review personally. It's a habit I have, which is always kind of nice to add a personal level so I don't seem like some stuck up "higher-than-thou" writer – which I really hope I don't come off that way. Anyway, next chapter! Let's see if I keep it going okay, or... need to edit it in the future, badly. R&R!

**Side Note:** ... this site totally wrecked the fact that I used dashes as page breaks, so now the last chapter (as well as EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER for ANY story I have _ever _worked on!) Has no page breaks. Whatever. I'll fix it later. But if you're wondering — that's why. I'll be using ugly horizontal breaks now. (Well, they aren't as bad as I thought, but regardless...)

**Disclaimer**: Witch Hunter Robin doesn't belong to me. The characters, the settings, the story... they all belong to Sunrise, Bandai Visual, and Bandai Entertainment. The characters belong to the original author/creator, NOT me (unless by some freak chance I add in an OC that I create myself, which, if I do, I will specifically mention.) No copyright infringement is intended. This story is for my enjoyment, and the enjoyment of whoever chooses to read it, only.

**Witch Hunter Robin: The Eve Of All Witches  
**_EilayAdnayVolieay_

Chapter Two: A New Beginning

After Robin went into her room, Amon stood up and headed towards the front door. He wasn't leaving — though he knew she wasn't completely incapable of taking care of herself, he still had a promise — a commitment — to keep.

The night air was refreshing as he stepped out onto the front yard. Images of the factory burning, of the expression on Robin's face upon the realization that they could never return to the STN-J, let alone see their old fellow teammates, were etched in his mind. There was nothing that could be done about it, and yet he couldn't help but feel she should be mad at him. Mad at someone, anyone, as long as it got her emotions out. Bottling things up inside was never healthy — he was living proof of that.

What they would do now that they were on the run? He knew they couldn't stay in Japan. As much as he wanted to, it wouldn't be safe, nor would it be healthy for Robin. The temptation to sneak off, to see her friends that she was already beginning to miss so much, would become too great. If she snuck off, and got caught... he'd never forgive himself for failing.

If anyone that would hunt them learned of their survival, they would be too easily tracked. They were both very easily recognized by their appearance, and if Amon went to take any of his money out of the bank, it would be traced and they could be found within minutes. Creating new identities was a process that would probably take far too long, but it seemed the only option to them. They could not be known to the world as Robin and Amon — they couldn't take any chances.

"Amon?" Amon jumped at the sound of the all too familiar female voice that called out his name. He turned and saw that Robin was standing in her room at the window. She stared back at him, concern etched across her face.

"I'm sorry, I only stepped out for fresh air. You can go to bed — I'm not going anywhere tonight." He assured her. She stayed at the window a moment longer, before walking to the other end of the room where he couldn't see her, and turning off her light. He could just barely make out her figure climbing into the bed.

The sooner they left Japan, and all of this behind them, the better.

* * *

Robin turned in her bed as she tried to shield the sun from her eyes. In the morning, there was nothing worse than unwanted sunshine invading on your last minutes of sleep.

After failing to fall back asleep, Robin climbed out of her bed and put on one of her usual black dresses. When she opened her door and stepped into the main section of the house, she didn't see Amon. Frowning slightly, she walked into the kitchen and began searching the cupboards for coffee. When her search was unsuccessful, she leaned against the counter with a sigh and walked back into her room.

Robin went to grab her hair ribbons from the bedside table when she caught her reflection in a mirror. Her hair was easily identified — it wasn't a common hairstyle, and if she walked out in public with it, it would be easily recognized. Yet she didn't want to keep her hair down — it could get in the way, and be a real nuisance. She was playing with different ways to put her hair up when she heard the front door being closed quietly, and footsteps walking around in the other room.

Her heartbeat rapidly quickened. Of course, it could just be Amon, coming back from wherever he had gone. Or, they could have been found out, and she was all alone...

As quietly as she could, she walked over to her door and turned the doorknob. When she peered through the crack, she saw there were several grocery bags on the floor. She let out a sigh of relief and pushed the door open all the way.

"What... were you doing?" Robin jumped as she realized Amon was standing next to her, just outside her bedroom door. He appeared to be almost amused. She felt her face begin to heat up slightly, and walked past him, hoping he wouldn't notice her embarrassment.

"I didn't know it was you coming in. I thought maybe that..." She stopped when she saw a cup of coffee on the counter. The logo on it was all too familiar — from Harry's. "How did you?..." She asked, grabbing it and breathing in it's fresh aroma.

"Since I can no longer access my bank accounts, I went to Nagira to see if he knew of anyone who could get us new identities. If we can get new identities, there will be less risk in being discovered when we try to leave Japan. Nagira suspected we would be here awhile, and sent me back with these. The espresso," Amon indicated with his hand the coffee Robin was holding, "— he went out and got for you. I can't exactly walk into Harry's anymore, nor can you. I'm sure that place is being watched, or will be when they begin looking for us. However, I believe Harry guessed the espresso was for you, because he also sent this with Nagira." Amon handed her a plastic bowl from one of the grocery bottles. Taking the lid off, Robin recognized it to be the soup that Master had served her when she first went to Harry's.

"You will have to tell Nagira thank you, and ask him to say the same to Master, the next time you see him." Robin said with a faint smile. The one thing she would grow to miss would be going to Harry's every day for her espresso. It had been routine for her, and Master had always been very kind to her.

Amon nodded and brushed past her to pick up the grocery bags from the floor and begin putting them away. Robin drank some of her espresso and closed her eyes, savoring it's flavor and enjoying the rush of caffeine into her system.

"So, going back to your answer to what you were doing... I take it you assumed I was some kind of an intruder, coming for you?" Amon asked her. Robin flushed and nodded.

"I... guess I was wrong. But I can't let my guard down no matter what, right?" She added, putting her coffee back on the counter and reaching for some of the items Amon had pulled out of the grocery bag. She began to help him put them away.

"You're right. Learning that is one of the first steps to ensuring your safety. If you let your guard down, even with me around... there's no telling what will happen." Amon frowned as he noticed Robin stop in her tracks, hesitating. She seemed to shake it off, however, and continued putting groceries away.

"Amon? Do you know when we can get our new identities?" Robin asked quietly. Amon shook his head.

"Won't know for sure for awhile. They'll scan our photographs on. I'll have to tell them to alter them somewhat." He added as an afterthought.

Robin began rummaging through the drawers, searching for a spoon for her soup that Amon had brought back. Her search proved pointless, as she began to think that there weren't any in the kitchen.

Amon watched her, curiously, for several seconds before reaching forward and grabbing her hands to stop her. She gave him a questioning look, as he reached around her and opened the one drawer she had missed. In it was the silverware she had been searching for.

"...thanks." She said finally, reaching for a spoon and grabbing her soup. "I guess it will... take awhile getting use to where everything is here." She began to walk out of the kitchen into the main room, but stopped at Amon's voice.

"It shouldn't matter — we won't be here that long."

_No... _Robin thought. _I guess we won't be. _

* * *

Robin was lying on the bed in 'her room', reading one of the books Amon had brought her from Nagira's. Though she had read it numerous times before, she was desperate for something to pass the time. Socializing with Amon had never exactly been easy, and it was even more difficult now that he was under the stress of being her protector.

"_I understand. So the identification will be ready in the morning?" _Robin set her book down on her stomach as she heard Amon's voice coming from within the main living area. She hadn't recalled there being a phone in the house, and she knew using either of their cell phones would be risky. Should the STN not find evidence that the two of them were dead, the search would begin, and tracking would be far too easy if they used their cell phones.

"_That's fine. Is it possible for you to bring it over tomorrow? I see. Alright. And..." _Amon's voice became less audible here, and Robin was forced to get out of her bed and move closer to the door. She pressed her ear against it, feeling a momentary pang of guilt for eavesdropping.

"— _are you still in touch with the other members of the STN-J? Hmm. I see. And they're... they're alright? Good. Has there been any word, any rumor of our survival? And you'll let me know if there is? Good. Listen, Nagira, I have to go now. I don't think I should call you on this phone anymore. Yes, I realize it isn't mine, nor Robin's, but if they believe we have survived and search for us, they may still realize that I am in touch with you and suspect I would have a cell phone of yours. Perhaps a land line or a payphone would be best. Be sure to bring that identification tomorrow. Robin and I will leave as soon as we have it. Goodbye." _

Robin quietly walked away from her door back over to the bed. So Amon had a cell phone from Nagira. That would explain why he might feel it safe to use it, but she knew it was still a risk. She felt much safer upon knowing Amon did not wish to use it again.

She resumed reading her book, but she hadn't made it very far along when the door opened and Amon was standing in her doorway. She put her book down again and looked up at him, waiting for him to voice why he had entered.

"I was just talking to Nagira." He said after a moment. _I know, _Robin thought. "He has our identification ready. They just need to scan our photographs on. We leave tomorrow. And... the other members of the STN-J are all safe." Though Robin knew all of this from her eavesdropping (which she now realized had been completely pointless, as Amon had told her most of his conversation with Nagira already), she knew Amon was respecting her concern for her friends. Maybe even his friends, if he ever opened up enough to admit that.

"Where will we go?" Robin asked quietly, sitting up. Amon crossed his arms, frowning.

"To be honest, I haven't the slightest idea. I suppose it's something we should discuss. That, however, can wait. There is someone I must see before we leave — Nagira has arranged the meeting. There is some information I require. I want you to lock the door when I leave, and don't open it until you know for sure it is me."

"But Amon... why do I have to stay here? Why can't I go with you?" Robin asked, standing up now.

"No." He replied firmly, as though that closed the topic. He turned to leave, but Robin followed him. He stopped and turned around, glaring at her. "No!" He said again. "It is not happening."

"But Amon, isn't it safer if we are together? If you leave me here alone..." She trailed off, and Amon knew what she was doing. She wanted to say anything she could that would make him change his mind and allow her to come with him. And damn it all to hell, it was almost working.

"Robin, I know that it isn't necessarily more safe here than anywhere else, but I am going to be in contact with one of the members of the STN-J. Who, I might add, needs very special permission to be allowed out of the office, until the STN has confirmed you and I are dead. Which we both know they will not do."

_Michael... _Robin thought sadly. Of course, she should have figured out that it could be him. Who else would Amon go to for information? She could see that Amon was speaking the truth that she would be placed in danger, but she couldn't help want to go even more.

"I... I want to go, Amon. I can't see how it'll be any safer for me here than it will be anywhere with you. And what if something were to happen to you while you were gone? I'd never know, and then where would I be? And... we may not come back to Japan for a long time. I'd like to see at least one of my friends from the STN-J once more before that happens."

Amon didn't like it, she could tell. He was considering it, but he didn't appear to be thrilled about the idea. She knew that it was unfair of her to intrude, in one sense. Clearly whatever information Amon required was important enough that he had to talk to Michael — despite the obvious risks of doing so. Going with him would make it more complicated, more difficult to remain under the radar. It was being selfish to want to go only for the reason of seeing one of her friends.

_But... I deserve to know what information Amon requires, don't I? We've always been partners, ever since I came to Japan, but it means so much more now. We need to trust one another. Trust... maybe I don't trust Amon will tell me what he's looking. Perhaps that's why I want to go so much with him to see Michael. _

"...you do exactly as I say." Amon told her. "_Exactly. _If I tell you to run, you run. If I tell you for any reason to use your craft, you put your glasses on and you use it. When I say we have to leave, we leave — I know you want to see Michael, but we can't stay longer than what is necessary, or else risk being spotted. You and I are already on the run — once they realize we aren't dead, they will hunt us down, I have no doubt of that. But Michael agreeing to meet us puts him in great danger if they find out about the information he will give us. If they find out, he can't run — he won't have enough notice to do so. Everyone we meet, everyone we now come in contact with, becomes an accomplice or a hinder in their investigation to finding us. Everyone who we come in contact with is put in risk. Do you understand that? Do you understand the danger we will put people through? You need to, Robin."

_Everyone we talk to, is put in danger. How can I ever agree to do that? Why must it be this way? I know that I am a witch, but... I am not evil. I have done nothing wrong to any person. I have not harmed anyone with my craft, and yet... yet I am hunted, like those that I helped them take to the factory. _

"I... I understand, Amon. It is not a social visit, nor will there be any in the future, not until... well, if we're ever considered safe. That day may never come." Robin sank down to her knees on the floor, wrapping her arms around herself. She feared the only day she would finally be safe would be after she achieved what she was meant to do — when it would no longer matter whether she lived, or died. In death, she could find her sanctuary, her peace. Yet she could not face death until she did what she had to do.

"I am so sorry, Robin. I know this is hard, but... it can't be any other way. Grab your jacket — we'll be late if we don't leave soon."

_I wish none of this had happened. I almost wish... that I had never come to Japan in the first place. Yet... if I didn't, perhaps I would have died. I wouldn't have had Amon protecting me. Amon... am I forced to rely on you? It isn't that I mind, but... accepting my destiny, embracing it, means becoming the person I am going to be for the rest of my life. It means being strong... doesn't it? You can't always protect me. _

"Should we... perhaps put our things in the car?" Robin asked suddenly. Amon stared at her, confused.

"...why would we do that?" He asked her curiously. Robin forced a smile and shook her head.

"I'm not really sure. I just have a feeling we... might not come back. It's probably nothing."

"Or it could be something. It can't hurt to at least have our personal belongings with us."

Robin nodded and turned around to go grab her things. She wasn't sure what this strange feeling was that she had in the pit of her stomach, but she knew that it couldn't be good.

As she gathered her things up and put it in her bag, she took one last glance around the room. It was dark, dusty, and there were cobwebs everywhere. Yet it had been, even if for only a day, a home to her. For her, home was anywhere that she felt safe. _Perhaps begging Amon to let me go with him was the wrong thing to do. Why do I feel so... scared, as if I'm being given a warning of some kind that I just don't... understand? _

"Let's go." Amon called from the other room.

_It doesn't matter. I won't have any regrets. _

**A/N**: Okay, one thing I do NOT know, is whether or not anything happened to Master in the series. I never heard anything of it, other than his nephew being a witch he eventually turned in (or something to that extent.) If something DID happen to Master, I would greatly appreciate someone telling me that. If it did, I could just come back and edit this chapter and say it was someone else who now worked there. Also, I haven't seen the original version of this — I saw the dubbed version. I don't think, from what I've heard, they did an overly bad job on it. In fact, most animes are brutally butchered once translated, but this one didn't seem too different (from what I've heard, at any rate). Hopefully, what version I saw of the series won't really make a difference in this story, but I suppose only time will tell. R&R.


	3. The Hunt Begins

**A/N**: Well, the horizontal breaks as page breaks isn't quite as annoying as I had originally anticipated. I suppose it's just because my computer is slow, and my internet is slow, so going into the document and editing it online is a pain. Still, it's not as big of a deal as I thought it would be, so I guess I can live with it. Thanks to everyone who has already reviewed the last chapter, it means a lot to know that people are reading this story, enjoying it, and enjoying it enough to leave comments. Hopefully, this chapter won't disappoint.

**Disclaimer:** Witch Hunter Robin doesn't belong to me. The characters, the settings, the story... they all belong to Sunrise, Bandai Visual, and Bandai Entertainment. The characters belong to the original author/creator, NOT me (unless by some freak chance I add in an OC that I create myself, which, if I do, I will specifically mention.) No copyright infringement is intended. This story is for my enjoyment, and the enjoyment of whoever chooses to read it, only.

**Witch Hunter Robin: Eve of Witches**

_EilayAdnayVolieay_

Chapter Three: The Hunt Begins

Amon glanced in Robin's direction and saw that she was still staring out the window at the passing scenery. She genuinely seemed worried that they would not be returning to the cabin, and that worried him. Why was it that she had such a fear of this? Had something happened while he was gone? Did she have some sort of premonition? Or was it just her intuition speaking.

He wasn't sure why he had listened to her and packed up their belongings, as well as whatever food they could bring that would not go bad in the trunk if it was left there for a little while. It was like that day all over again, when Robin had wanted to find out what had happened to the woman who had given her a ride home during the rain, when her Vespa had run out of gas.

And that Vespa of hers... he hadn't asked Nagira to get it, because he had been worried that once again, it could be easily traced. And though he didn't expect Robin would be traveling without him anytime soon, he knew it was her way to freedom. Perhaps it was best that she didn't have it — she couldn't drive his car, and if she had her Vespa, it would be far too easy to run away from him if he ever upset her, or for her to just leave because she no longer wanted him putting his life at risk for hers.

His own car was a risk. He really should have left it behind, or perhaps gotten the license plate changed. All these things he should have done, that he hadn't, all took so much time. They didn't have time to be waiting around, and yet they couldn't risk not doing these things. It was all very frustrating.

"We should be there soon." Amon said, turning to face Robin once more. She merely nodded, her gaze never turning in his direction. He frowned, wondering what she was thinking about. Was she still worried?

"Amon?" Robin asked suddenly, finally tearing her gaze from the window. Amon cautiously looked away from the road to glance at her.

"Yes?" He looked back at the road and made a right turn, heading back into the city. He felt a clenching feeling in the pit of his stomach at the thought of being around so many people again. _So many people who can see us, who can identify us. _

"What information are you asking Michael to retrieve for you?"

"A few things. One, the report on the fire at the factory. If we're kept aware of all that the STN has discovered, we will know how close they are to coming for us. This is also important in finding out what witches had escaped from the factory that we may meet further down the road. We can for sure expect hostility from many of them should we come face to face with them. And... the rest I can't speak of right now. You just have to... to trust me. Can you do that?" Amon turned back to look at her, and saw the confusion on her face. It wasn't fair of him to ask her to trust him when he had never seemed to genuinely trust her, he knew that. He didn't want to tell her that he had asked Michael to look more into her creation. One of the reasons she would be such a threat to the STN was because of her status with the witches. Finding out the meaning of it was crucial in understanding what she had to do, and why he was protecting her. _**Other than the fact that you've grown attached to her.**_ An evil voice in the back of his mind taunted. Amon shook his head, shooing the thought away. She was just a child — she couldn't be alone. That was why he protected her.

"I have no choice. But... yes. I trust you, Amon." Robin said confidently. Amon felt saddened by this. Robin was a very trusting girl — too trusting. She had trusted him before, and he nearly ended up killing her. How she could trust him now, when she shouldn't trust anyone but herself, he'd never know. It bothered him that she could be so trusting, and that he couldn't trust anyone. Perhaps one day he would grow to truly trust her as she trusted him. It felt as though it were the least that he could do.

"Then that is all that matters." Amon said quietly, ending the discussion. Neither of them spoke again, not as they drove to the other side of the city, not even when they drove past the STN-J headquarters. Amon glanced at Robin to see her reaction, but she merely closed her eyes and leaned her head against the window.

Michael had agreed to meet them not far from the headquarters, in one of the nearest parks. Amon pulled up on the side of the road and parked the car. He sat there for a moment, staring at the steering wheel, not paying attention to anything else. Finally, he reached around and unbuckled his seatbelt.

"Let's go find Michael." He replied, as Robin took her own seatbelt off. Robin had just stepped out of the car when Amon was in front of her. She stared at him in confusion, and began protesting as he reached up to her hair. He swatted her hands away as they reached up to stop him, and he gently removed the hair ribbons, allowing her hair to fall down to her shoulders.

"What are you?..."

"I'm sorry, but your hair is far too easily recognized. While we're out here in the open, people will notice it and remember it very easily. It is just a precaution. Come on." He grabbed her hand and dropped her ribbons into it before letting go and walking back to the other side of the car and heading into the park.

Robin looked down at the ribbons in her hand, and closed her hand tightly around them. When she looked up again, she noticed that Amon was already several feet ahead of her. She began walking fast to catch up with him.

It wasn't long before they saw Michael leaning against a tree, glancing around him, keeping a keen eye on his surroundings. He noticed them and smiled.

"Then it's true — you're both alive! I mean... I didn't think someone would lie about it, but it just seemed like such a stretch. I figured you had to be — Karasuma appeared sad, but not in the traditional mourning sense, and Dojima kept saying these weird little riddles that made no sense and didn't appear upset at all." Michael pushed up off of the tree and walked towards them, carrying a file folder. He glanced at Robin once, noticing her hair, before passing the file to Amon.

"Thank you, Michael. Is there anything you were unable to find?" Amon asked, not even looking at the contents of the file. Michael glanced for a moment at Robin, and she felt he was trying to figure out whether or not he was supposed to say anything in front of her. Amon noticed this, and nodded to show it was alright.

"...some information about Robin's mother, I couldn't track down. The files were too heavily encrypted. However, while searching for this information, several names kept coming up. Both of them were in Italy for most of their life, and live in Paris now. Not a couple, and different addresses — but may be contacts worth checking out. I'm not sure where you're both headed, but..." He trailed off, staring past them with his mouth open.

"Michael?" Robin questioned. "What's the matt—?" Michael cut her off and pulled her over, pushing her until she was behind the tree. Amon seemed to catch on and followed, standing close in front of Robin and covering her mouth so she wouldn't object.

"Be — quiet." He ordered her. She nodded, and he removed his hand from her mouth. He glanced past her and saw Michael was already walking towards the person who had been approaching them, with a uniform with the STN emblem on the front.

"It could be nothing..." He whispered after a moment. "But we have to be careful, and we certainly can't be spotted."

"Of course I have permission to be out of the building!" Michael's voice rose, and they were able to hear what he was saying. "I told you, I just wanted to get some fresh air. I went and got some coffee, and then I came here."

"— I think we have to get out of here." Amon said finally. "I don't know if we can risk it now, though. He may notice us if we start running."

"Who were you speaking with? I saw a young woman and an older man with you just moments ago." The other man replied, looking around suspiciously. "I got a phone call, and when I got off, they were gone. Who were you talking to?" The man asked.

"Damn it." Amon said, looking at Robin again. "He saw us — he may not have recognized us, but he saw us. We have to leave — _now!_" Amon grabbed Robin's hand, and began pulling her away. They started running, and they heard the man behind them shouting.

"Stop! _Stop!_" The sound of bullets echoing in the air made Robin realize the man was shooting at them. Amon reached into a pocket in his jacket and pulled out his gun, shooting back. People in the park began running, several screaming.

"Go!" Amon shouted, letting go of Robin's hand and giving her a shove past him. "Keep running!" He shot at the man again, this time hitting him. The man fell to the ground, and Robin stopped running.

"No!" She yelled, turning and running to the man. She fell to her knees on the ground, and saw he had closed his eyes.

"ROBIN!" Amon shouted, coming to her. "Come — _come on!_" The blood was flowing freely now, and Robin felt sick to her stomach. Whether it had meant her safety or not — they had killed someone.

"It wasn't necessary." She whispered. Amon put a hand on her shoulder.

"...do you think I would kill him? Look at where the blood is coming from, Robin." Robin lifted her head and saw the wound was nowhere near the mans heart. Though the loss of blood could be fatal, he was only unconscious.

Michael was running towards them, looking over his shoulder at the people who were slowing down, no longer running away.

"You two — have — to _go._" He replied breathlessly. "I've already called — an ambulance. And... I need to get out more." He said with somewhat of a smile. "Go on — this will all be pointless if the two of you are found here." Robin stood up and nodded. She turned to Amon.

"I'm... sorry." She apologized. Amon looked at her, before beginning to walk away.

"Don't worry about it. Now's not the time for apologies. We have to get back to the car. Michael?" Amon turned around and saw Michael look up at him. "— be careful."

* * *

"Put your seatbelt on." Robin stared at Amon blankly, before her mind registered what he had said. She reached for her seatbelt and put it on.

"...sorry." She replied apologetically. "Will Michael... get in trouble?" Robin asked sadly. Amon glanced at her before turning his gaze back to the road in front of him, as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"—probably." Robin's head shot up as she turned to stare at him. "Do you want me to lie?" Amon asked her quietly. "If the man remembers seeing us, as I'm sure he will — and if the man remembers our appearances, not only will our survival become known sooner than we intended, but Michael could be in deep trouble for assisting us — even if the STN is unaware exactly of how he did that." Robin lowered her head and stared at her hands, clasped together in her lap.

"Even so..." She began. "I'd like to think we didn't just put him in danger unnecessarily."

"No, it's not unnecessary. It's unfortunate. But we needed this information, and where else would we get it? We already have all of our things packed and ready. Why don't we go to Nagira's? Perhaps we can get our identification early. I think we both know where we should go now." Amon added, reaching for the folder on his lap to pass it to Robin.

"Paris." She said quietly. It was where the contacts Michael had mentioned were. They may not know anything, but perhaps they could tell her more about her mother. Even if it wasn't in relevance to Robin herself, finding out more about the mother she had never got to know... it was intoxicating, impossible to resist.

Amon nodded his head briefly, before slowing the car and pulling over to the side of the road. Robin gave him a questioning look, but he gave her no explanation as to why he was stopping.

"Stay here." He told her firmly, before reaching to unbuckle his seatbelt and get out of the vehicle. They weren't very far from the park they had just left, but they at least still seemed to be in the less traveled part of the city. There was a payphone just up ahead, and Robin felt a surge of relief when Amon stepped inside of it. _He's only making a phone call. Perhaps calling Nagira to inform him that we will be arriving there soon. _

It wasn't long before Amon was returning to the car. He started it up again and continued driving without saying anything. Robin sighed and turned to stare out her window again. She felt she should take in everything she could of Japan. They wouldn't remain there much longer.

**A/N**: Ahh, I'm very uneasy with this story. Just because it is my first time writing for this particular category, and I've probably seen less of the characters than most WHR Fanfiction writers, so... it makes me somewhat leery. I did attempt to make this chapter more exciting in some aspects, to sort of push it on it's way. I won't lie — though I have a general rough plan of where this story is headed, most of it is still completely unknown territory to me. Well, I suppose this is enough rambling — hopefully this chapter was not a disappointment, and those of you reading it enjoyed it. (Or at least didn't hate it too much.) R&R!


End file.
